warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Tethra's Doom
Tethra's Doom is an event released with Update 12.4. The Tenno must stop Councilor Vay Hek and the reforming Fomorian Fleet from dominating the system. The event began on Wednesday, March 5, and will end at 12 PM EDT on Wednesday, March 12. What You'll Need To Do *You will receive Blueprints from The Lotus for the Tethra Cipher '''and '''Tethra Shield Cypher. This will be your key to a new tileset, the hidden Grineer Shipyards. In order to craft the Cyphers, you will need to collect unique data fragments by playing the Tethra's Doom Interception Mission on Earth. (Each wave of Interception will give you Fragments, So if you do one wave you will get one Fragment) *The first Tethra Cypher requires 3''' Tethra Data Fragments, along with '''1,000 Polymer Bundles, and requiring 1 minute to finish crafting. (5 platinum rush build). *The second Tethra Shield Cypher has similar requirements and craft time, but needs 6''' Tethra Data Fragments. **Once you have the necessary resources, you can craft the Tethra Cyphers. Your Blueprint will not be consumed. *Use your Cypher by either clicking the event operation in the screen after logging in, or through your keys button, to open the Grineer Shipyards and play the NEW Hijack Game Mode. *In Hijack, you'll need to find a Fomorian Core and activate the control panel to release it. The '''second version of the mission, unlocked by the Tethra Shield Cypher, is similar but has added difficulty: in order to keep the Core moving forward, the player will have to unlock doors by hacking consoles, and enemies have higher level. *Once released, the core will become unstable and its health will begin to degrade. If the core runs out of health before it reaches its destination, it will rupture and kill everyone in the vicinity. *Standing near the Power Core will move it forward. This will drain your Shield, so use resources wisely. *Any damage it takes during the fighting will only hasten its destruction. Notes And Tips 'First Stage (Fomorian Power Cores)' *Use a Warframe with high shields, to withstand more damage while next to the core as enemies fire upon it. *Increase your shield recharge rate as high as possible and/or use a sentinel with the Guardian precept, to allow fast shield recovery. *There are brief periods where the tram will stop by very large doors, in which the core will momentarily stop draining shields, which allows for some shield gain before continuing on. *Bypasses through Rhino's Iron Skin, allowing protection from enemies while only siphoning shields. *Bombards or Napalms may spawn on higher ledges out of your view, and fire a constant barrage of rockets making the mission much more difficult. *Try to avoid setting off alarms as more enemies will further increase the difficulty of the mission. *Staying away from the core for too long will cause the Grineer to regain control of the tram and it will turn red and begin to travel back. *Using Mag's Shield Polarize can allow your team to indefinitely stay under core, quickening completion time, reducing core damage, and allowing for a higher score. *Nekros and Nyx can help to draw enemy fire away from the core by using abilities like Shadows Of The Dead and Chaos * If you're going in solo or with a low-level Mag, it's also recommended to carry Energy restores. * Alternatively, Trinity with Blessing can be used to replenish shields. The core will still sap Shield through Blessing however. * You can also just use Guardian on your sentinel and use a frame like Loki or Saryn to divert the attack away from the Fomorian power core. * A Max-range Loki using Radial Disarm can be very effective to prevent enemies from damaging the Core from afar. Second Stage (Fomorian Shield Cores) *'In contrast to the first stage you'll now need to hack consoles to open the doors in each room.' **'You better look for the console immediateley because some aren't that fast to access if you're at the exit door' *Use tips all the tips from the first stage What You Should Know *Once you have successfully completed your mission, the Cipher will be consumed. *To re-play the Mission, craft a new Cipher using your Blueprint and the necessary resources. *As with all events, view your current highest score by clicking the bar on the top left of the main lobby screen. *You will receive Tethra Data Parts from the event interception mission upon completing the mission. Scoring Upon completing each mission, you will be scored as follows: *Individual Scoring: **'Power Core: '''The core health remaining is your score, divided by 10 (i.e. 5430 points of health remaining would equal 543 points). **'Shield Core:' Similarly, the remaining core health is divided to give the final score, but this time by a number smaller than 10 (needs testing and confirmation). *Clan Scoring - Clan scores will be determined by the sum of each participant's best score. Rewards '''Rewards will be handed out following the end of the event.' 'First Stage (Fomorian Power Cores)' Individual Rewards *Complete mission with between 1 and 249 points and you will receive an Event Badge and a 3-Day Affinity Booster *Complete mission with between 250 and 499 points and you will receive the following four Mods: **“'Jolt'”: (Pistol) 15% Proc chance + 15% Electricity damage **“'Shell Shock'”: (Shotgun) 15% Proc chance + 15% Electricity damage **“'High Voltage'": (Rifle) 15% Proc chance + 15% Electricity damage **“'Voltaic Strike'”: (Melee) 15% Proc chance + 15% Electricity damage *Complete mission with 500 points or more and you will receive the Gorgon Wraith. Clan Rewards *A Gold, Silver and Bronze Clan Statue will be distributed to the top three Clans in each Clan Tier. 'Second Stage (Fomorian Shield Cores)' Individual Rewards *Complete mission with over 1000 points and you wil receive a Quantum Badge (a brand new type of badge that uses particles). Trivia *Frohd Bek briefly alluded to this event during Ties That Bind, as he pleads Darvo to stay with the Corpus. *According to Irish Mythology, Tethra is a Fommorian, strengthening its connections to the Sling-Stone Event. **This event was even foreshadowed after the Sling-Stone Event, as Alad V dispatched scouts to Pluto in response to rumors of surviving Fomorian-class ships. *Much like The Gradivus Dilemma, resource drops in the Grineer Shipyards currently use the Void's drop table (Alloy Plates, Gallium, Rubedo and Control Modules). Media Category:Event Category:Grineer